The Lady of Anjou
by Roofran411
Summary: Adhemar and Christy are now married but maybe there are clouds on the horizon


Adhemar, Christiana, and Germaine are characters from the film "A Knight's Tale" and so they do not belong to me.

I have merely borrowed them for a while.

Anyone aware of my obsession will know that Adhemar was played by Rufus Sewell and Christiana by Berenice Bejo

My thanks to them for the pleasure they have given me.

* * *

><p><span>The Lady of Anjou <span>

He had been with the Dauphin at Amboise for some weeks and was pushing them hard to get home as soon as they could

Germaine and Michel exchanged glances behind his back. It had been several months since they had seen their lord in a mood as black as this. Not since his marriage. It had begun within days of arriving at Amboise and had deepened with the passing weeks. The other servants and grooms in their lords train had sniggered and made coarse jokes about him being deprived of his lady's favours, laid whispered bets on which court lady would be in his bed and how soon. But their bets remained uncollected. Adhemar had slept alone.

At last they rode into the chateau courtyard and he threw his reins to one of the squires, who with one look at his face, moved smartly out of reach. He ran up the steps into the great hall.

"Where is your lady?" he said in a cold hard voice.

"In her parlour, my lord." One of the pages said nervously and licked his lips.

He took the turret stairs two at a time and threw open the door.

She sat on a low stool sewing with her ladies around her. The ladies stood but Christiana remained seated. He flicked his head to send them out; they slowly put their work together and moved hesitantly to the door until she nodded to them to go.

"My lord" she said, carefully threading her needle into her work, then folding it, put it aside. He shut the door hard behind them and unbuttoning his long black leather riding coat, crossed the room and sat on the edge of the table. She moved to stand beside him and picking up a jug, poured out a goblet of wine and held it out to him. He took it, looked at it for a moment, then lifting his eyes to hers, he put it down beside him on the table and reaching took the neck of her gown in each hand and tore it in two, baring her to her elbows.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh! I rather liked this gown. "

He laughed, a short breath of a laugh and pulling her to him, buried his face against the hollow of her neck and shoulder. He nuzzled the curve of her shoulder, caressing it.

"Christy, Christy!"

She put up her hand to his thick tousled black curls.

"Hello, my love."

She could feel the shudders of tension running through him as he pulled her tighter against him.

"God! Christy! I've missed you."

"You didn't have to tear my gown to show me."

"You can have another."

He kissed her ear, whispering, "I've got something for you in my pouch."

"Mmmm. Yes, I can feel it."

He laughed again and said, "Besides that. A present for you."

What ? What?" she said delightedly . She was still so young he thought; the pleasure she still got out of an unexpected gift. He reached into his pouch and gave it to her. A black velvet bag holding a tiny Venetian glass flacon, glowingly red.

"It's beautiful." She said and pulled out the stopper.

"Ohh!" as the perfume rose to her. She tipped the flacon against her finger and rubbed it behind her ears, in the bend of her elbows, and on her wrists, then holding his eyes with hers, tipped it again and slowly rubbed her scented finger between her breasts. The throb in his groin increased. He smiled to himself. Maybe quite not so young, she was completely aware of the hold she had on him, the desire he had for her.

He took the bottle and replacing the stopper, put it on the table.

"It smells heavenly! Roses... violets... and something else?"

"Musk" he said loosening the ribbons that bound her hair.

"The perfumer said it was an aphrodisiac but I told him my wife didn't need one, she was on heat for me all the time."

"You didn't!" she was scandalised.

"No." He shook his head smiling and kissed the hollow of her throat, pushing her gown down her arms until it fell to the ground.

"Lie down with me." he murmured. She kicked of her shoes, stepped out of the heap of her dress and petticoats and lay beside him on the sweet smelling rushes. He touched her, her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, whispering soft love words, kissing her, stroking until they were both breathless.

"Get my cock out. " He watched her little hands release his erection, feeling the feather light touch on his length, cupping his balls. Then "God!" he gasped in a hoarse groan." I need you, I've got to fuck you now." He kneed her legs open and moving on to her, thrust into her, harder and harder, saying her name over and over again until he came.

He rubbed his mouth over her face and her neck, covering them with soft gentle kisses.

"Mmm. You smell wonderful. You are wonderful, Christy. I was very selfish. I couldn't wait for you. Oh God, I wanted you".

"You couldn't wait to take your clothes off! You couldn't even wait to take your coat off." She said with laughter in her voice.

"I'll make it up to you."

He stroked her breast, licked and sucked them and sliding his fingers down till he found her nub, rubbed it slowly and gently until she was gasping and moaning with her need to come. He slid his fingers into her, moving inside until she exploded against him.

"You needed that." he whispered. She curled into him. He pulled her into him, holding her gently, kissing her ear, then her hair.

"You know, those purple stockings with pink garters are rather erotic, especially when you are not wearing anything else."

"Wait till you see my new ones, black,_ and_ I've got red garters to go with them."

He got up, straightened his clothes, holding his hand out to her, said "Here." and helped her up. He took off his soft leather coat and wrapping it around her, buttoned her into it, then lifted her in his arms and sat in the big cushioned armchair holding her.

"How went it? At court?"

When he had been summoned to court, they had decided that he should go alone.

"It was court business and boring."

"Oh! Who was there?"

"Nobody we know. I missed you like hell."

"Tell me, what were the ladies wearing? What colours? How were they doing their hair?

"My love, how would I know?"

"Oh! "

He kissed her ear.

"I've some other stuff for you. Some velvet and some brocade and Lyons silk. Needles, thread, ribbons ...will that make up for tearing your gown?"

She giggled delightedly. "I didn't mind, it was ...um... exciting ...but all the ladies will be whispering behind their hands 'do you know what the first thing the

Count did ? Ripped my lady's gown off her back! As soon as he arrived!'"

"It will give them something to talk about." he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you buy them yourself?"

"What "

"Did you buy the things yourself or did you send Germaine?"

"I bought them myself." He said in mock indignation. "Although Germaine had to come with me to show me where the merchants were. -"

She pouted a little kiss at him.

"Was Jocelyn there?"

"No, they were in England. There were not many from the circuit."

Christy fiddled with the toggles of his tunic.

"Adhemar..."

He waited.

"While you were away, I was thinking..."

"What! Didn't you have anything else to do?"

She grimaced and poked him hard, then rested her head against him.

"What?" he said.

"Oh, nothing"

He looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Um _um."

"Yes? What were you thinking while I was away?"

"Adhemar," His wife squirmed against him, then blurted out. "Were you in love with Jocelyn?"

"Were you wondering that because you thought Jocelyn was at court?"

"No, no, it wasn't ... well, not really ...were you?

He smiled and shook his head."No."

"Never?"

"Never!"

"You used to come to sit with her a lot and you flirted dreadfully with her."

"Mmm." He agreed. "Mmmm."

"But you weren't in love with her? You can tell me, you know. I sha'n't mind."

"No, I wasn't in love with her," He opened a button of her coat and slid his hand in to cup her breast. "You wouldn't lie to me about it, would you? It isn't that important."

He smiled. "No. I wouldn't lie to you about anything; unlike you, my sweet!

"I don't lie!"He tilted his head sceptically, his eyebrows raised.

"Well! Not about the important things, I might stretch the truth a bit about unimportant things.

" You would stretch it out of existence if it suited you."

"I wouldn't!" she protested.

"No, my love, of course you wouldn't." He soothed ironically."You're not very good anyway. I always know." He smiled and slowly let his thumb stroke her nipple.

"Anyway! About Jocelyn," she went on, shifting slightly to allow him to continue." You fancied her?"

"Well "

"You would have had her?"

"Mmm"

"If she had not married William."

"Mmm" His voice was noncommittal.

"But you wouldn't after she was married? I mean, if we hadn't married, would you?"

"If she was willing."

"But she wouldn't, she is in love with William."

He made no reply.

"Adhemar?"

"Christy my love, they are your friends and I don't want to fall out with you about them."

"BUT?"

"but, without being conceited, your friend, Jocelyn and I like her, ... well it wouldn't have been long before she was in my bed."

"ADHEMAR!"

Shocked, she turned to look at him and he kissed her.

"You asked. Or if not my bed, somebody else's."

"She loves Will!"

"Lady Jocelyn likes it."

"How do you know?"

"A man can tell if a woman is available." She wriggles against him, slipping her hand inside his tunic.

"Mmm. That's good."

"You didn't ...know, I mean...about me." moving her hand down.

"I certainly did, you told me often enough."

She pinched him.

"They were doing it before they were married."

"So were we, you pious little...ow! Christy!" Her elbow ground into his ribs.

"**Pig**! Only twice! We only did it twice."

"Not strictly true, my love. Once the first time but on the second occasion, I seem to remember at least three..."

"They were doing all the time; and Will wasn't her first. She told me."

"I'm not surprised and Will won't be the last."

She gave a little gasp.

"How can you say that?"

"He won't be enough."

"She loves Will."

"That may be so and she may go on loving him but he just won't be enough."

Another gasp, and then Christy thought about what he said.

"Adhemar, you won't look at Jocelyn again?"

Her fingers caressed his balls and the length of his cock.

"No, nor anyone else. Why should, I when I have the best at home in my own bed?"

She smiled smugly.

She rested her head against him for a while, twisting her fingers in the hairs on his stomach, then said softly, "Why were you in such a black mood when you arrived?"

He didn't answer.

"What was it? It wasn't just missing me, was it?"

He said nothing.

"Something at court?"

"Mmm."

"Tell me."

He let out a deep breath.

I don't know." He paused "Unrest. The Prince left early."

"Edward, you mean, of Wales?" He nodded.

"Things are not good. I think there may be trouble; even war."

"Between France and England?"

"Mmm"

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"That wouldn't affect us, would it? France surrounds us"

"Christy, Anjou owes allegiance to England."

"But, why?"

"Christy, haven't you understood? Our name, Plantagenet? It isn't just a co-incidence." He took a deep breath.

The second Henry, the first Plantagenet king of England, was the son of Queen Maude and Geoffrey Plantagenet, Count of Anjou. It is not just the name I share with Edward of Wales; we have an ancestor in common."

"But Anjou is French ..."

"No Christy! And even if it were, my blood owes allegiance to England."

"You do not have to fight."

"I am a knight, Christy, a soldier. I have trained from childhood, I still do. What else are the jousting tournaments but training fights for war. It would be a matter of honour."

Green Eyes looked into soft brown ones.

"I am not afraid to fight but I am afraid of war. What it might bring to my land and people, the countryside laid waste, the people starving. I have seen what petty squabbles between nobles can do. War! I do not want that for Anjou, we are surrounded by France, but my allegiance is to my blood."

"Then, if there is a war, you must fight where you heart is. You might as well surrender from the start if you fight against your heart."

He smiled a little smile.

"My wise little Christy!"

A little pause

"Did Edward ask you?"

"No, he wouldn't do that. He just placed his hand on my shoulder when he left."

"You are much alike, you know. You and the Prince, your looks, your ways.."

"Hah! The Black Prince, the Black Count, the black armour, the black curls, the black, black moods, the bloody vicious Plantagenet temper."

And the Plantagenet living on your nerves, Christy thought to herself.

They were quiet for a little while. She rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"It mightn't come to anything."

"It will, Christy! It might not be soon, maybe not for two, three years, but it will come."

He stroked her hair back from her face, kissing it gently.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Yes, I know."

They were still, each with their thoughts , then he said, "It was very quiet when I arrived."

"Yes, I didn't have the chance to tell you. Your mother's here. She wants to see you."

"When?"

"About an hour ago. As soon as you arrive, she said."

" I meant how long has she been here."

" Ten days."

She rolled her eyes and he gave a little smile.

"Oh! What does she want? Did she say?" He went on nuzzling her neck.

"Well, I think she came to see how I was coping!"

When he had been summoned to court, they had decided that Christy should remain at Angers. This would be an opportunity for her to control the vast Anjou domain in his stead.

"And, I think too I think she wants to know why I haven't got a big belly."

He paused for a second, he was surprised "Did she say that?"

"Yes. She asked if I was doing my duty to you. And then she asked if you were doing your duty or were you slipping off to service the whores in the village."

"_She didn't say that?" _

"She did."

"I have never had a village whore! Anyway there aren't any in our village."

"And then, she asked how often you did your duty and"

"**What?" **

"and I said, three times . She said very scathingly 'was that a week or a month?' So I opened my eyes very wide and said in a very surprised voice 'every night and sometimes in the day as well.'"

"Christy! Did she say anything?"

"Yes. She said very caustically, that she was surprised I could get out of bed. So I said innocently, it was difficult sometimes but you always told me not to bother, cos, you would be back anyway."

"_Christy !_ God, you little liar!" He spluttered with laughter.

"Well! She shouldn't ask questions like that even if she is your mother."

"Hmmm. Did you tell her? Why you haven't got a big belly?" He was smiling now.

"No! I thought it was for you to tell her why."

"Um. We have always been able to talk with each other but I don't know whether I can tell my mother that. It might be better coming from ..."

"**NO!"**

"I suppose it isn't any of her business."

"Are you going to say that to your mother? Because I think it is. Her business, I mean An heir for Anjou."

He moved so he could look at her face.

"I don't want to make you pregnant yet. I want to have you to myself for a little longer. I want you to be able to come with me. To England, on the circuits. don't want a baby yet, do you?"

"No, but it isn't completely safe ...you know. It does happen."

"That will be different."

He got up to get his wine and she sat back with her feet tucked under her in the big chair.

They heard voices and steps on the stairs, a young page's voice.

"My lord is with my lady."

A light imperious voice.

"Out of my way!"

Christy gasped and pulled the neck of his coat up around her as a tall elegant woman swept in, a young boy behind her.

"My lord." he said apprehensively.

"You can go, Louis." Adhemar waved him out.

"Mother." he said.

"Adhemar" she said. "You are back."

"As you see."

"I left word that I wished to see you on your return." she said, looking at Christy.

"Yes, I was told."

" Yet you did not see fit to attend me."

"I have been away a while, I had things to attend to" he said, raising his eyebrows. Lady Genevieve looked at him, then pointedly at the pile of silks and lace that was Christy's gown, and her shoes still on the floor, then turning, looked Christy slowly up and down.

"So I see." She said coolly. "Well I suppose I must wait until you can find time to see me. "

She turned to leave.

"Mother, there is something I wish to say."

She turned back.

"You are not at Pontchateau."

"Your meaning?"

"My meaning is that you are now the Dowager Countess. Pontchateau is your demesne; Angers is mine and I am married now. Christiana is my Countess, she needs no supervision but should she need help, I am sure she would ask for it. Otherwise, when I am away, Christiana is second to none. She is the Lady, the servants answer to her and she answers to no-one except me."

Christy shrunk further down into his coat, and watched while they stared at each other. Lady Genevieve raised her eyebrows at him and he returned her haughty green-eyed stare. Christy was struck by how much alike they were.

At last Lady Genevieve nodded.

"As you say."

And moving to Christy, she tipped the girl's head up so that they looked at each other. Christy stared back nervously but without flinching.

Lady Genevieve nodded thoughtfully.  
>"Adhemar, when you were rushing headlong into this marriage, with only five days notice, I asked you why you were marrying this child. You gave me several reasons, you did not tell me it was a love match."<p>

She smiled a sweet smile at her son's wife.

"Adhemar is right, my child. You are now the lady of Anjou and I am your guest.

She kissed Christy gently on the forehead.

"I will see you when you are ready, my son"

She left them.

Adhemar took a deep draught from his cup, then gave it to Christy, who drank gratefully.

He blew through his teeth.

"Phew" said Christy.

"Phew indeed!"

"And she never asked about my big belly."

"Don't be fooled, Christy, she will!"

He stood for a moment then crossed the room and picked the jug of wine. He held out his hand to Christy and pulled her to her feet.

"Bring your cup." He said as he led her to the second door near the fireplace.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"But it is only four of the afternoon." She giggled as she scrambled after him up the spiral steps that led into her chamber.

"So?" He sat to take his boots off, struggling a bit, till she put her goblet down, and kneeling, pulled off first the one and then the other.

"Adhemar, we can't go to bed now."

"Why not? You are my wife, aren't you?"

Open mouthed she nodded, desperate to laugh.

"What will everyone say?"

"Who is Count here?"

"You are, Adhemar."

Who does this chateau belong to?"

"You, Adhemar."

"And who pays the wages of that rabble downstairs?"

"You do, Adhemar."  
>"So, who cares what anybody says? And, if you are not in that bed in the next two minutes, who is going to throw you into it?"<p>

"You, Adhemar." She bubbled with laughter.

She unbuttoned his coat, slung it over a stool and moved to get into bed.

"God, Christy, you've got a beautiful arse." He pulled off his tunic and undid his breeches.

She knelt with one knee on the bed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I thought you like my other side better."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy your backside too."

He came behind her, running his hand over the cheek of her bottom sliding the other one around to her breast, his rigid cock moving against the cleft of her behind. She shivered deliciously.

"Adhemar." He slid his arm down her thigh to scoop her into his arms and sweeep her into their bed.

She was giggling again.

"Move over! I can never understand how a little scrap like you can hog so much room."

She wriggled further over into the bed and he put his arms around her and held her, kissing her hair, her forehead.

"Miss me?" he said.

"No, not really." He lifted his head to look at her

"NO?"

"No, I was much too busy."

"Not at all?"

"No, well, maybe at dinner, at first. You know, your empty chair, but then your mother came and I didn't miss you at all."

He hid a smile, and let his hand drift down over her breast.

"Oh! What about in bed then? " he murmured. "Did you miss this?" and his hand slipped over her hip.

She twisted her fingers in his hair, then pulled his head towards her.

"That? Well, maybe, maybe I missed you a little." She kissed him. "Well maybe a lot ...mm, maybe every minute of every day. I love you."

"I know."

"And you love me."

"Every minute of every day, my lady of Anjou."

* * *

><p>Angers is still the principle city of Anjou and the chateau is still the heart of it being the home of the French military Academy.<p>

However, I did not see Adhemar riding up into the chateau when I was writing this.

I saw him riding up into Castell Coch which is about twelve miles from my home in South Wales and I saw the beautiful Lady's Chamber there as Christy's parlour.

You can google both of these if you are interested,

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
